Dulu dan Sekarang Berbeda
by vonnie winny
Summary: Dia yang dulu belum tentu sama dengan dia yang sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan, bisa jadi dia telah melupakan segalanya. Tentang kami. Tidak ada jaminan, perasaan itu masih ada./Chapter 3!
1. Pertemuan

_Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei._

_Dulu dan Sekarang Berbeda © vonnie winny _

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi yang perlu dilampiaskan._

[AU, OOC, multichapter]

[Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma]

_"Dia yang dulu belum tentu sama dengan dia yang sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan, bisa jadi dia telah melupakan segalanya. Tentang kami. Tidak ada jaminan, perasaan itu masih ada."_

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak, jangan sampai ketinggalan. Pepet terus,"

Rio celingukan ke depan, takut sopir taksi ini kehilangan jejak mobil di depannya. Jalanan sedang macet parah, lengah sedikit, bisa-bisa posisi mereka sekarang terancam.

"Lebih dekatan lagi, Pak." desaknya.

"Maaf, Dek. Bukannya saya nggak mau. Tapi kita perlu menjaga jarak demi keselamatan."

"Duh, Pak. Jalanan sekarang tuh macet. Semua mobil pasti jalannya pelan. Jadi nggak usah khawatir."

Mata Rio awas memerhatikan situasi-kondisi. Ada satu mobil di belakang yang sepertinya ingin mendahului mereka.

"Justru itu, Dek. Bahaya. Kalau misalnya nanti mobil di depan tiba-tiba berhenti, bagaimana?"

"Itu karena Bapak penakut, mikirnya jadi kelewatan."

"Bukan begitu—"

Pak sopir kehilangan fokus, posisi akhirnya tercuri.

"Nah, kan, saya bilang juga apa! Keselip 'kan?" Rio protes terus lompat pindah ke jok depan. Berkonsentrasi penuh memandang pada mobil warna hitam yang sekarang terlindung oleh mobil lain di depan mereka. "Pokoknya saya nggak mau tahu, ya. Selip lagi mobil yang didepan ini."

Si sopir taksi menghela napas, kemudian bergumam saja. Tidak ingin menyahuti penumpangnya lagi. Spion kanan dilirik, dibelakang posisi aman. Sekarang tinggal melihat keadaan di depan. Ada celah, kesempatan bagi sang sopir untuk merebut posisi lagi.

Di sebelahnya, Rio terus menyerocos. Katanya—lagi—mereka tidak boleh sampai ketinggalan dengan mobil hitam yang sedari tadi mereka buntuti. Si sopir merasa ia dianggap tuli oleh penumpangnya. Melihat antusias gadis ini, si sopir jadi berpikir banyak hal. Tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya karena memang tidak penting juga ia tahu. Hanya saja gerah sendiri rasanya berlama-lama dengan penumpang satu ini. Ingin segera mengeluarkannya dari dalam mobil.

Sampai di persimpangan jalan, mereka kehilangan jejak. Rio geram di jok depan, kecewa berat, mendengus sebal. Menyalahkan sang sopir dan mengumpat dua mobil yang tiba-tiba mendahului seenaknya dengan gesit. Mobil-mobil itu ternyata luput dari pengawasan Rio. Mobil hitam incaran benar-benar lenyap.

"Saya turun disini saja." Mobil taksi yang ditumpangi Rio berhenti di pinggir jalan. Pintu mobil ditutup dengan kasar. Pak sopir sampai kaget. Kemudian Rio menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang lewat jendela mobil. "Nih." katanya ketus.

Pak sopir hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sebelum melaju lagi, ia berkata 'semoga berhasil' kepada Rio lewat jendela mobil. Rio sendiri sudah lihat kiri-kanan sambil berdiri ditrotoar jalan. Berharap keajaiban datang dan matanya menangkap lagi mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Woi!"

"Akh!" Rio memekik kaget. Ia refleks mengelus dada. Sumber suara dari belakang, Rio siap menyumpahi orang yang membuat jantungnya hampir loncat keluar.

"Kamu siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

Rio keduluan orang itu. Dia seorang lelaki.

"Eh!... Aku?"

Mampus. Ia sembarang saja menjawab. Tambah menggila detak jantungnya. Hilang sudah semua kata-kata kotor. Melihat orang yang dibuntuti, entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Ya, iyalah. Siapa lagi,"

_Duh, bukan dalam keadaan begini Rio ingin bertemu._

Rio berusaha tenang, ia tidak boleh kelihatan mencurigakan. "Aku... bukan siapa-siapa." nyengir.

"Lalu," lelaki itu menunjuk batang hidung Rio. "Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Mengikuti? Apa, sih. Aku lagi nunggu teman, ya, disini. Jangan sembarangan." ia mulai bersandiwara.

Lelaki itu mendesis, "Sudah tertangkap basah, masih mau mengelak?"

Sebelum Rio sempat menjawab lagi, di belakang lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis cantik. Tangan berjuntai langsung dirangkul, "Sudah, sudah. Mungkin kamu salah lihat. Dia juga bilang nggak, kan."

"Ya, nggak bisa gitu dong. Orang tadi aku perhatiin, kok. Dia ngikutin kita."

Rio diam mengamati. Sepertinya mereka dekat. Kelihatan dari reaksi lelaki itu yang tidak protes sama sekali diperlakukan begitu.

"Hei, kamu, jawab. Jangan bengong,"

"Hah—aku kan sudah bilang. Apalagi?"

"Bohong."

Rio bungkam. Sekarang bingung mau jawab apa? Ia bisa tersudut. Gawat.

"Udahlah. Mending kita pulang, yuk." si gadis kini bergelayutan manja. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya datar. Diteliti bagaimanapun, dia nampak tidak keberatan.

Rio melihat itu dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan di situ. Harus segera pergi sebelum keadaannya makin runyam.

"Hei!"

Rio ngacir ketika keduanya lengah. "Pak, _stop_, Pak!" buru- buru masuk ke dalam mobil yang barusan berhasil ia hentikan.

"Jangan lari! Woi!" Terlambat. Mobil melaju tepat saat lelaki itu sampai. Ia kalah cepat dari Rio.

Di belakang, gadis tadi menyusul. Nampak terengah-engah. "Kenapa harus dikejar segala, sih? Yuk, ah. Nggak penting juga."

Lelaki itu mendecak kesal, "Sialan!" lalu putar badan. Berlari kearah dimana mobilnya terparkir. Sedang gadis cantik tadi lupa dia ajak—ditinggal, eh, tertinggal.

"Karmaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana aja kamu?"

"Jalan-jalan." Rio menjawab enteng seraya melepas jaket dan tas lalu menggantungnya. "Kapan lagi kita bisa berkesempatan kesini, 'kan. Aku mau menyusuri kota ini sampai tuntas dan puas."

Yah, Rio memang tadi jalan-jalan—ralat, mungkin lebih tepatnya balapan dijalan. Teman sekamarnya itu mana tahu. Dia mangut-mangut saja.

Rio kemudian meraih keripik singkong di nakas sebelum lanjut menghempaskan diri ke kasur. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan bosan dengan buku-buku itu?"

Okuda menurunkan buku yang dibacanya sampai batas hidung, alis saling bertaut."Tumben kamu tanya. Biasanya juga nggak peduli."

"Apaan sih. Sensi gitu." Rio jadi merasa tersinggung.

"Gimana sama tawaran yang kemarin? Isogai dari pagi nanyain mulu. Aku capek tahu ngeladeninnya."

"Emang harus banget aku, ya?"

"Iyalah. Aku sama siapa dong, kalo bukan sama kamu? Disini 'kan cuma kita berdua yang satu universitas."

Rio banting guling.

Ah, rencana berkunjung ke Universitas Kunugigaoka toh. Kalau boleh jujur, Rio benar-benar tidak berniat bahkan sempat ingin melupakan ajakan sepihak itu. Yang Rio lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai paksaan daripada tawaran.

Gadis itu mendengus lalu bangkit dari posisi rebahan, duduk bersimpuh menghadap temannya yang duduk di dekat jendela. "Memangnya mereka pikir kita kesini ngapain sih? Dikira nggak ada kerjaan kali, ya." bibirnya manyun.

Okuda melirik. "Yaudahlah, bawa santai aja. Lumayan loh bisa sekalian lihat-lihat dalamnya Universitas Kunugigaoka. Mikir deh, kapan lagi?"

"Duh, nggak penting banget sih!"

"Penting, Rio." kali ini buku dilepas. Okuda menatap teman sekamarnya. Kursi diputar ke kiri, kepala dimiringkan dan bertumpu pada tangan kanan diatas meja. "Kita bisa mendapat berbagai hal baru disana. Menggali informasi. Mengorek-ngorek bagaimana cara mereka belajar di universitas ternama itu. Ini kesempatan emas buat kita!"

Rio memutar bola matanya jengah, "Upil kali dikorek-korek." selimut ditarik sepanjang tubuh, hanya kepalanya yang terlihat dengan posisi memunggungi Okuda. "Aku mau tidur. Tiba-tiba jadi ngantuk rasanya. Selamat malam."

Rio sejujurnya ingin menghindar. Dia memang paling malas kalau sudah membahas masalah realita yang mengingatkan dia pada kenyataan belum lulus-lulus juga kuliah—masih sisa satu tahun. Bukan karena alasan lain. Rio meskipun kelakuannya begini, ia selalu serius dalam hal menempuh pendidikan. Hanya saja kadang kepalanya rada sensitif kalau sudah membicarakan urusan akademik secara terus-menerus.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Apalagi?" Rio agak jengkel, intonasinya naik satu oktaf. Menatap tajam Okuda.

"... Jawabanmu?"

"AKU KEBERATAN! Bilang begitu pada Isogai."

"Serius nih? Aku padahal udah setuju loh."

"Tinggal _cancel_."

Okuda memutuskan untuk mendekat, duduk di ujung kasur tepat disebelah kaki Rio. Tampangnya dibuat-buat sedih, memelas. "Lakuin ini setidaknya buat aku aja, ya, ya?"

Rio menahan napas melihatnya. Merasa jijik seketika.

"... _Pleaseeee~_" bujuk Okuda lagi dengan mata berbinar.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal temannya yang satu ini? Hampir satu universitas tahu sifatnya yang terobsesi pada semua hal baru, bersifat inovatif, apalagi yang berbau-bau akademik—terutama laboratorium. Rio jadi berpikir bahwa Isogai hanyalah kambing hitam. Temannya itu pasti memang berniat menerimanya sejak awal, malah sekarang ia curiga ini adalah usulan Okuda sendiri. Kalau sudah begini mana sanggup Rio mematahkan harapan Okuda. Temannya itu adalah salah satu aset terpenting dalam perjuangannya selama menempuh ilmu pendidikan. Tempat dia mengadu tugas.

Dengan alasan tak tega, Rio akhirnya mengiyakan.

"_Yes!_" Okuda berseru senang. Sebelum lompat ke kursi semula. "Nah, Rio. Anggap saja kita melakukan studi banding nanti." ia pun terkekeh sendiri setelah meraih bukunya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, Rio bangun setelah matahari di langit telah meninggi. Tidak masalah karena ini hari Minggu. Ia tak perlu khawatir kena semprot karena terlambat datang ke tempat kerja.

Rio meregangkan otot-ototnya, menguap lebar, mata berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan cahaya yang jatuh ke retina melalui jendela yang terbuka, disebelah terasa kosong—gulingnya jatuh. Di atas pun kasur telah rapih. Rio menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada tanda-tanda Okuda sama sekali. Kemana anak itu?

Setelah mengecek ponsel sebentar, Rio memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi kekamar mandi. Mulai bersenandung kecil ketika air dingin berhasil menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Sesekali pikiran gadis itu melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Dimana dia menemukan orang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tapi, Rio langsung menepis ingatan itu. Ia buru-buru mandi dan berpakaian sebelum meluncur lagi ke dapur. Dugaannya benar, Okuda ada di sana.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Belum."

Okuda tertawa sebagai respon. Rio mengambil air minum dikulkas sambil mencak-mencak. Dalam hati bilang, 'sudah tahu, malah bertanya.'

"Masak apa?" kemudian Rio mencoba mengintip dari belakang punggung Okuda.

"Air."

"... Hah?"

Okuda berbalik, "Tidak usah terkejut. Persediaan memang habis dari kemarin. Kamu lupa sudah menghabiskan semuanya sendiri?" katanya anteng sambil mengambil kaleng susu.

Rio mesem mendengarnya. Tidak jadi menenggak air. Ia maklum, Okuda barangkali memang kurang sosialisasi makanya bermulut tajam. "Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, 'kan tinggal beli aja kalo habis. Jangan dipersulit, kawan."

"Yaudah gih sana."

"Idih, ngusir. Iya, iya."

Rio balik badan. Mengambil jaket kemudian langsung tancap ke _mall. _Tidak tanggung-tanggung memang. Minimarket? Lewat. Alphamart? _No, no_. Pasar? Apalagi. Rio lagaknya sudah seperti anak orang kaya saja. Mainannya keluar-masuk _mall_.

Motor bebek terparkir, helm dilepas. Masuk _mall _tujuan mencari sayur-mayur. Ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan dimana letaknya sebelum mata itu menangkap hal-hal lain yang bisa saja membelokkan niat.

Brokoli, kentang, wortel, udang, bayam, tempe, terong, dan tahu di comot. Troli di dorong lagi ke rak makanan ringan. Mengambil beberapa camilan kesukaan. Satu, dua, tiga, empat keripik. Dimasukkan semuanya ke dalam troli. Lirik dulu kesana-kemari sebab merasa ada yang kurang.

Oh, rak kosmetik diujung sana ternyata. Senyum Rio mengembang. Troli kembali di dorong.

Itu sebenarnya bukan hal yang dirasa kurang tadi. Hanya sifat alamiah kegadisannya saja yang menguar melihat rak penuh alat kecantikan itu. Deretan produk _skincare_ diteliti. Namun, kebiasaan mahasiswi memang setelah melihat-lihat berjam-jam lalu kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Berdalih, katanya 'produk yang ini kurang bagus' atau 'masih punya dirumah' kalau tidak 'produk bukan dari _brand _kesukaan' dan lain-lain.

Rio berhenti mengamati, menepuk-nepuk tangannya seakan produk-produk itu penuh debu disaat si penjaga rak datang berpatroli. Rio berdeham sekali sebelum mendorong trolinya menjauh dari sana sambil tersenyum angkuh melewati sang wanita penjaga. Menuju kasir.

Tak tahu malu memang.

Barang belanjaan dikemas dalam bungkus. Rio mengambil dompet, "Berapa?"

"Totalnya... 99.000 rupiah."

Rio lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang—dengan berat hati. "Ini,"

"Kembaliannya 1000 rupiah, ya. Sebentar."

Rio rasa-rasanya ingin menampar saja muka si kasir sebab dengan amat lantang menyebutkan nominal laknat itu. Sedang orang di sebelahnya tadi malah merelakan kembalian uang 5000 rupiahnya secara sukarela. Si kasir awalnya menolak, namun dia dipaksa untuk menerimanya. Rio mengamati. Entah kenapa setelah itu ia merasa diejek oleh sang kasir. Padahal, tidak. Rio hanya terlalu sensi. Maklumi saja.

Rio yang tidak sabaran terlihat gelisah sekali. Ia merasa hawa-hawanya mulai tidak enak. Sudah sejak tadi, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan.

Tas punggung tiba-tiba melorot talinya dari bahu, Rio segera membetulkan itu. Lantaran kesal, ia tak sadar bergerak terlalu kuat hingga lengannya tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan orang lain. Membuat belanjaan orang itu jatuh dan berhamburan keluar.

Rio panik dan segera berjongkok.

"Ya ampun. Maaf aku tidak sengaja—"

"... K-Kamu."

Rio menongak hanya untuk mendapati wajah lelaki itu lagi di hadapannya—Akabane Karma!

"Shh... kamu terlihat tidak asing." katanya, nampak berpikir.

Rio membatu. _Dia lupa! Bagus._

"Aku pernah melihatmu, 'kan?

Rio buru-buru berdiri. Sebelah tangan menutupi muka. "T-Tidak. Mungkin Anda salah orang."

"Masa sih? Aku yakin sekali pernah lihat."

"Perasaan Anda saja. Permisi, saya mau lewat." Rio menunduk menghindari kontak mata, ingin kabur.

"OH!" lelaki itu keburu berseru.

Rio bersumpah ia bisa merasakan tengkuknya meremang sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"KEMARIN KAMU MENGIKUTIKU." lelaki itu menunjuk Rio.

Rio menggeleng cepat. Membuang muka. "Mungkin yang Anda maksud sepupu saya. Wajah saya memang pasaran." ia nyengir.

"Nggak... nggak salah lagi! ITU KAMU!"

"Bukan!"

"IYA!"

Kasir yang melihat mereka terperangah. _Merem-melek_.

"Maaf, tapi ada apa dibalik tubuh Anda itu," Rio menunjuk ke bagian belakang punggung Karma. Mencari-cari alasan.

_Srett! Wuuuuuuussssssssssh!_

"Apa—HEI! JANGAN KABUR!"

.

.

.

.

.

Rio berlari secepat mungkin. Persetan dengan kembalian 1000 rupiahnya. Semua gara-gara salah kasir yang lamban. Kalau tahu begini, Rio mending tidak usah menunggu tadi.

Sampai parkiran, Rio berhenti—tersengal-sengal. Menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. _Duh, hampir saja. _Pasang helm, segera tancap gas kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note: **Hai! Salam kenal. Saya author baru fandom ini. Maaf, apabila banyak kekurangan, masih belajar. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia mampir. Semoga kalian suka. RnR? _Love you guys!_


	2. Dua Sekawan

_Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei. _

_Sekarang dan Dulu itu Berbeda © vonnie winny _

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi yang perlu dilampiaskan._

[AU, OOC, multichapter, dialog memakai bahasa sehari-hari]

[Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma]

_"Dia yang dulu belum tentu sama dengan dia yang sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan, bisa jadi dia telah melupakan segalanya. Tentang kami. Tidak ada jaminan, perasaan itu masih ada."_

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Okuda berjalan mondar-mandir tak karuan di depan Rio. Jari telunjuknya sampai di gigit-gigit kecil. Okuda begitu terkejut dengan yang baru saja dia dengar dari gadis itu mengenai seseorang. Sedikit rasa tak terima juga menyeruak di hatinya mengingat dia dan Rio sudah sebulan ini berteman. Tapi Rio baru berani terbuka sekarang untuk bercerita.

Ya, ajaib memang. Keduanya bisa akrab seperti sekarang, hal yang terjadi diluar nalar Okuda. Mengapa demikian? Alasannya hanya satu. Okuda bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah atau suka bergaul apalagi jika ia merasa tak terlalu perlu. Namun, eksistensi Rio sama sekali tak terduga. Gadis itu bisa membuatnya nyaman hingga sampai sekarang ia betah berteman dengannya. Padahal saat di kampus dihitung pakai jari tangan pun, kelebihan jumlahnya jika dibandingkan dengan interaksi mereka. Itu pun hanya sebatas saling tukar sapa dan senyum semata. Tidak lebih.

"Itu artinya... kamu punya kenalan lelaki di kota ini?" kata Okuda.

Satu anggukan kepala dari Rio.

"Dan kalian cukup dekat?"

"Hanya teman biasa." ralat Rio.

"Ck! Ceritakan saja ini pada orang lain. Lalu kasih tahu aku ada nggak diantara mereka yang sependapat sama kamu." celetuk Okuda.

Bagaimana bisa Rio mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu hanya sebatas teman biasa? Setelah apa yang Okuda dengar hubungan itu jelas tergolong kategori spesial. Apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa kedua insan itu tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mereka berkenalan lewat sosial media. Tanpa pernah bertatapan, tanpa pernah bertukar sapa secara langsung. Sama-sama tak tahu wujud masing-masing, ada atau tidaknya pun pasti sangat diragukan saat itu. Jika hal ini terjadi pada orang lain, Okuda sangat yakin hubungan semacam itu tak akan berangsur lama alias berumur pendek. _LDR_ saja banyak yang tidak tahan. Apalagi hubungan seperti punya Rio?

Nah, disitulah letak spesialnya hubungan itu. Mereka bisa percaya satu sama lain tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun. Terutama Rio, gadis itu selalu menganggap bahwa dia suatu hari nanti bisa bertemu dengan orang yang telah berhasil menguasai hatinya tersebut. Dia bahkan berpegang teguh pada rasa percayanya.

Okuda ingin sekali mengacungkan jempol pada Rio setelah ia mengetahui perasaan tulus Rio pada lelaki itu. Okuda sampai tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Rio bertahan pada lelaki yang tak pernah ia jumpai. Kalau itu Okuda, mungkin belum sampai seminggu ia sudah bosan dan lupa ada seseorang yang ia kenali melalui sosial media.

Tapi Rio? Hubungan mereka tidak bisa di bilang hanya seumur jagung. Yang sering dikatai orang dengan gejolak pertama kali berkenalan saja—kurang lebih seperti rasa ketertarikan sesaat contohnya.

Bukan, hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Selama hampir dua tahun Rio membuktikan bahwa hubungan tersebut bisa bertahan walaupun tanpa pernah bertemu. Perasaan Rio bukanlah perihal main-main hanya karena dia merasakan kecocokan pada lelaki itu. Sekali lagi, rasanya lebih dari sekadar nyaman semata. Meski mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa yang mengikat. Catat!

Kalau ada yang bilang Rio begini karena dia kesepian di dunia nyata? Itu salah besar. Keberadaan Rio nyatanya jauh lebih di kenal orang daripada Okuda. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang tertarik dengan gadis periang ini. Dia jauh dari kata '_ansos'. _Memiliki segudang teman di kampus sebab pembawaannya yang selalu ceria. Dia banyak disukai orang. Jadi, alasan Rio betah dengan lelaki itu sudah jelas bukan karena ia tidak punya teman di kehidupan real_. _Atau korban dari praktik _bullying._

Lelaki itu, entah apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai Rio tak bisa melupakannya. Membuat Rio terjerat terlalu dalam kepadanya sekalipun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan penampakan asli.

Okuda merasa mau mati saja saking penasaran dengan sosok lelaki itu.

"Kamu bilang punya fotonya. Apa dia yang mengirimkankan?"

"Aku dapat dari temannya. Namanya... Maehara, kalau aku nggak salah sih." sahut Rio tak begitu yakin dengan nama yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

Okuda mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia memang tak perlu repot bertanya lebih lanjut masalah tampang karena dia yakin bukan itu alasan Rio sampai tergila-gila begini. Wajah sekelas Asano yang sering di panggil pangeran kampus saja Rio tak tertarik. Urusan penampilan ini tentu tidak bisa dijadikan tolak ukur.

Okuda segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Rio. Menatap lekat pada kedua iris gadis itu. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. "Kamu nggak ada niatan buat ngaku aja ke dia, Rio? Temui dia dan bilang kalo kamu ini adalah gadis yang setahun lalu pernah ada di hidupnya."

Rio agak tersentak mendengar seruan antusias teman satu apartemennya itu.

"Aku jamin dia juga pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu langsung dengan kamu." pekiknya.

"Nggak,"

Okuda mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa nggak?"

"Dia kayanya udah punya cewek lain. Kelihatan banget bahagianya. Dan aku nggak mau merusak dengan tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka."

Okuda diam mendengarkan. Wajah Rio berubah makin sendu sekarang. Dia jadi ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Lagipula, aku udah bertekad nggak bakal mengusik hidupnya lebih dari ini. Waktu itu dia juga udah ngambil pilihan untuk meninggalkan aku 'kan. Berkesempatan bisa melihat dia aja udah cukup, kok, buat aku. Banget malah."_ Aku nggak berani berharap lebih. _Rio menyambung kalimat itu dalam hatinya.

Okuda tak tahan untuk tidak menarik Rio mendekat. Dia memeluk sembari menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung temannya itu. Menyalurkan rasa simpatinya. Mereka diam beberapa saat hingga Okuda bersuara lagi.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini, Rio?" tanyanya.

Rio menggeleng di dalam pelukan itu. Wajahnya sempurna terbenam di ceruk leher Okuda.

"Kamu memutuskan buat nggak lagi mengganggu dia. Itu berarti kamu harus _melupakan_." Okuda dengan susah payah mengatakan kata 'melupakan' itu. Ada sedikit rasa tak enak melontarkannya. "Kamu yakin bisa melakukan itu?"

Rio akhirnya menarik diri dari Okuda. Menatap dengan lesu temannya itu dan menghela napas, "Aku belum bisa jawab masalah apa aku mampu atau nggak. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Mungkin emang nggak bakal mudah ngelakuin itu. Namun setidaknya aku udah tahu selama ini aku nggak menyukai orang yang nggak ada di dunia ini. Aku bisa gila kalo misalkan tahu itu cuma kerjaan orang iseng yang sedang mengaku-ngaku sebagai dia. Bukankah seharusnya hal itu patut disyukuri?" ia menarik napas sebentar, "Jujur saja, rasanya memang sakit, Okuda. Melihat dia bersama orang lain, bergandengan mesra. Itu menyesakkan sekali, tapi nggak sebanding dengan betapa leganya aku ketika tahu dia benar-benar ada di dunia ini! Dulu, salah satu hal yang aku takutkan adalah itu. Takut kalo ternyata mencintai orang yang nggak hidup." jelas Rio panjang lebar.

Okuda merasakan nyeri di dadanya setelah menangkap kini ada bulir air di pelupuk mata Rio. Gadis itu sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya setelah selesai bicara.

"Itu pasti sulit sekali." sahut Okuda. Dia menunduk.

"Hm." Rio membenarkan perkataan itu sambil mengangguk.

Selanjutnya Rio menengadah seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Okuda mengerti gadis itu tengah berusaha menahan tangis. Melakukan itu berharap linangan air di pelupuk matanya kembali masuk lagi kedalam tanpa sempat dilihat oleh siapapun. Termasuk Okuda.

Rio sejauh yang ia tahu adalah gadis paling periang yang pernah ia kenal. Namun, dihadapannya ini Rio seakan menjadi sosok lain. Yang anehnya sosok ini terlihat lebih alami di mata Okuda. Ia mengerti sekarang. Kadang seseorang memang perlu menangis ketika merasa sedih agar terlihat lebih manusiawi.

"Aku nggak pernah menyangka kamu pintar masalah beginian, Okuda. Kupikir kamu cuma tahu belajar." ujar Rio sambil tertawa kecil. Melirik ke arah Okuda dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Okuda tidak masalah dengan usaha gadis itu menutupi perasaannya. Rio tetaplah Rio. Gadis yang tidak mau larut dalam kesedihan. Okuda pun mencoba ikut tersenyum, "Jangan lupa tentangku yang selalu suka membaca. Beberapa dari buku koleksiku adalah novel bergenre romantis," Okuda mengaku dan tergelak sendiri membongkar rahasianya.

Rio memasang wajah yang seakan berkata 'Oh, ya?' padanya yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan cepat.

"Makanya aku bisa paham dengan apa yang kamu rasakan. Jangan remehkan aku, Rio." kelakarnya.

Rio ternyata tak mau mengalah semudah itu. Meskipun ia ingin tertawa.

"Novel cuma fiksi. Mana ada kaitannya dengan masalahku."

"Beberapa karangan justru melihat pada kisah nyata, Rio. Jangan lupakan poin itu."

Lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Menghela napas bersama. Saling berpandangan. Kemudian tertawa lagi sama-sama.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kalo kamu nggak ngasih tahu nama kamu yang sebenarnya, lalu nama siapa yang udah kamu pinjam buat nyamar, hm?"

Rio mengangkat bahu, "Hasil dari penggabungan namaku." jawabnya enteng.

Okuda mengernyit bingung. Mata menyipit memandang Rio. "Jadi?"

Rio membuat gerakan seolah sedang menulis di udara, "**Ri**... o... **N**a... **ka**... mu... ra,"

"... **Rinka**."

.

.

.

.

.

"RINKA?" Pekik Maehara. "Kamu gila, Karma."

Yang dikatai masih memandang lurus ke depan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pagar pembatas balkon rumahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kamu sama dia 'kan udah lama nggak saling kontak. Terus, tiba-tiba aja kamu bilang ada orang yang kamu curigai kaya dia?"

Karma melirik Maehara, dia hampir saja menonjok wajah menyebalkan temannya itu. "Kamu pikir aku juga nggak ngerasa gila?" sahutnya. "Justru karena aku punya firasat begitulah aku jadi kacau begini."

Maehara menggeleng-geleng. "Nggak, nggak." ia ikut berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. "Itu udah setahun yang lalu 'kan. Dia nggak mungkin jauh-jauh kemari cuma buat cari kamu."

"Kalo itu sih aku setuju,"

"Tuh 'kan. Nggak mungkin!" celetuk Maehara lagi.

"Tapi..."

Maehara mendelik ke arah Karma, "Tapi apa?"

"Bagaimana kalo ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan dia datang kesini? Kalo sampai benar, maka ini bukan perihal nggak mungkin 'kan."

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Maehara. Alisnya saling bertaut.

"Sudah kubilang ini firasat, Mae."

Maehara menghela napas, "Baiklah. Kita anggap aja Rinka emang ada disini." ia lalu menatap Karma. "Lalu apa rencanamu? Kalo ternyata benar dia ada disini. Dia mencari kamu. Terus, hubungan kamu dengan Kayano juga mau dibawa kemana?" cerocos Maehara.

"Rinka nggak bakal protes sama sekali kalo dia tahu soal Kayano. Mungkin malah sebaliknya."

Maehara mengernyit bingung. "Maksud kamu?"

Karma memutar bola mata, malas."Oh, ayolah, Mae. Aku udah kenal sama dia itu hampir dua tahun. Setiap hari kita saling bertukar pesan. Aku tahu sifat dia dan aku yakin dia juga tahu sifatku."

Maehara sudah berniat menggoda setelah mendengar penjelas dari Karma. "Kayanya kamu masih ingat setiap detik kebersamaan sama dia, ya." ujarnya dibarengi kekehan kecil.

Namun, Karma nampak tak peduli. Ia malah menongakkan kepalanya. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Dia pasti bakal ngehindar kalo tahu sekarang Kayano ada di kota ini. Dulu aku pernah cerita sama dia tentang Kayano. Aku bilang waktu itu cuma punya dua teman cewek, yaitu dia dan Kayano. Aku juga bilang sempat suka dengan Kayano dan bilang mengenai kami yang pernah satu sekolah." Karma kemudian terdiam. Tak mengindahkan tatapan Maehara yang menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Teruskan." desak Maehara. "Buat aku mengerti situasi kalian. Kamu mau aku membantu 'kan?"

Karma hanya menatap temannya itu. Tatapan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Maehara maksudnya. Karma lalu melenggang pergi. Membuat Maehara kesal sebab tak dipedulikan lagi.

Beginilah selalu akhirnya. Karma tak pernah mau bercerita lebih. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa masuk dalam kisah temannya itu dan turut membantu kalau jalannya saja tidak dibuka?

Maehara mungkin memang teman terdekat sekaligus orang paling dipercaya oleh Karma. Ia sedikit bangga dan berbesar hati karena sebelumnya Karma belum pernah seterbuka ini menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Apalagi itu tentang perempuan. Ini adalah yang pertama kali.

Dulu Maehara ingat sempat iri dengan Rinka karena gadis yang nyatanya baru mengenal Karma jauh dari dia itu mampu membuat seorang Akabane Karma membuka mulutnya. Maehara tahu tentang itu sebab dulu ia suka sekali mencuri ponsel Karma saat lelaki itu sedang lengah dan mulai membaca semua pesan-pesan dari Rinka.

Kalau bisa Maehara gambarkan pesan-pesan itu sudah ibarat jalan tol tak berujung. Panjang sekali. Sangat panjang. Dan super duper panjang. Maehara bersumpah baru kali itu melihat pesan terpanjang dari Karma.

Dan Maehara semakin melotot saat membaca salah satu pesan terpanjang mereka. Karma menceritakan tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, teman-temannya, kehidupan kampusnya, hingga yang paling mengejutkan adalah Karma bercerita mengenai Kayano dan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dekat dengannya! Oh, Maehara berani bertaruh tidak pernah diceritakan itu oleh Karma.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Rinka berhasil membujuk Karma? Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan Rinka padanya?

Tolong, Maehara bisa mati penasaran kalau di gantung terus-menerus oleh Karma begini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Rio dan Okuda sudah bangun dan dalam keadaan rapih. Hari ini dan besok rencananya mereka akan berkunjung ke Universitas Kunugigaoka seperti yang telah dibicarakan. Kalau saja ini bukan titah dari Isogai dan harapan Okuda mana mau Rio ikut. Pekerjaannya saja sudah cukup membuat pusing, ia tak suka menambah-nambah beban di punggung demi mengurusi hal semacam 'studi banding' kata Okuda ini.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dapur untuk sekadar mengisi perut. Sejak tadi malam keduanya memang belum menyentuh makanan apapun. Perut dibiarkan saja kosong hingga saat pagi buta begini rasanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Cacing di perut memanggil terus meminta asupan.

"Kita nggak bakal lama 'kan?" Rio bersuara. Satu sendok nasi lalu ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

Okuda tak perlu menjawab sebab mulutnya kini penuh dengan nasi. Ia hanya mangut-mangut sebagai ganti jawaban dari pertanyaan Rio.

"Akan aku pegang kata-katamu." katanya setelah satu gumpal nasi dimulut telah tertelan. "Aku bisa dirajam bagian teknisi kalo sampai datang terlambat. Mereka telah berbaik hati dengan sudah mengizinkan aku keluar, Okuda. Jadi, tolong, nanti tepat waktulah. Jangan pernah coba-coba korupsi." cerocosnya tanpa jeda.

Okuda menganga mendengar ocehan Rio. "Kamu ini kenapa? Santai, Rio. Iya, iya, aku tahu."

Rio melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya. Tapi, kedua mata itu belum juga mau beralih pada sosok Okuda.

"Apa?" kata Okuda menyadari tatapan Rio.

Rio menggeleng-geleng, "Nggak. Cuma penasaran aja sama cara kamu meminta izin ke atasan. Setahuku perusahaan tempat kamu itu 'kan ketat sekali, kinerja para bawahannya pasti sangat di perhatikan."

Okuda tersenyum kecil meski mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Sebelum menjawab Rio, ia minum dulu.

"Kamu bakal terkejut mendengarnya. Metode yang kupakai bukan sekadar main-main."

Rio mengerutkan kening. Ia melepas sendok dan garpu di sisi piring. Tatapannya seakan menagih cerita lanjutan dari Okuda.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum licik. "Nanti saja." ia lalu menyambar tangan Rio yang ada di atas meja makan. "Ayo, berangkat!"

.

Karma sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Wajahnya nampak serius sekali memerhatikan setiap rincian laporan tertulis di kertas itu. Sesekali ia memijit pangkal hidungnya saat merasa sudah susah sekali untuk sekadar berkonsentrasi. Sejak percakapannya dengan Maehara di balkon kemarin malam, dia tiba-tiba di telepon pihak rumah sakit. Katanya ada pasien yang menunggu. Jadilah ia bergadang semalaman sebab operasi tadi malam yang ia lakukan memakan waktu hampir empat jam.

"Karma!"

Dari arah belakang sepertinya ada yang memanggil.

"Oi, Karma!"

Iya, 'kan ada yang memanggil dia. Karma dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya menoleh kebelakang.

Panjang umur untuk Maehara karena datang disaat Karma tadi sempat terpikir dengannya. Dari kejauhan si Maehara ini melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan senyum khasnya yang kelewat lebar.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Karma setelah lelaki itu telah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang _free _hari ini, mungkin juga sampai besok. Hahaha habisnya aku bosan, kupikir mampir kesini sebentar nggak jadi masalah." ujarnya mantap.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Maehara setelah menangkap ada gelagat aneh dari Karma.

"Kamu kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali."

Karma mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Nggak apa-apa. Paling juga karena kurang tidur." ujarnya sembari menjaga keseimbangan tubuh dengan bertumpu di atas meja registrasi pasien menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Oiya, pantas saja kemarin kamu pergi tiba-tiba dari rumah. Aku sampai tidak sempat mengejar." sahut Maehara sambil manyun mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Sejurus kemudian ia ikut meringis melihat kedutan-kedutan di wajah Karma. "Duh, kamu kayanya butuh istirahat deh, Karma. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Aku masih banyak kerjaan." tolak Karma.

Maehara kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Karma. "Kamu nggak bakal bisa kerja dengan kondisi setengah sadar begini. Mending kamu tidur bentaran, sampai tubuh kamu lumayan enakkan aja." bujuknya.

Karma tidak bisa lagi menolak karena selanjutnya Maehara sudah menuntun dia pergi dari situ. Mereka memasuki salah satu ruang rawat inap. Di sanalah Maehara menyuruh Karma untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Katakan apa maumu?" Karma bertanya setelah ia terbaring di kasur.

Maehara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir lebar. Karma memutar bola mata malas melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan gerak-gerik Maehara kalau lelaki itu sedang menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Karma tidak bodoh sampai tak mengerti pada hal sepele begitu. Oh, juga jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Karma ini adalah seseorang yang sangat cerdas.

"Terasaka sama Okajima ngajakin ke kampus. Katanya mereka mau nantangin para junior main basket sekalian reuni."

Karma menutup setengah wajahnya menggunakan lengan, "Aku banyak kerjaan, Mae. Mana bisa main ke kampus segala."

Maehara yang duduk di sebelahnya maklum. Mengajak Karma sekarang sepertinya memang salah. Tapi, bukan Maehara namanya kalau tidak memaksa.

"Kamu ada _shift_ malam?"

Satu gelengan dari Karma. Ia sudah terlalu lemas bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bersuara.

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang kamu istirahat aja. Biar nanti aku yang sementara menggantikan kamu bertugas di sini." Maehara tanpa basa-basi lagi telah memasang jas milik Karma yang tadi sempat dilepas sebelum hendak berbaring di kasur.

Karma terpaksa harus membuka matanya lagi. "Jangan macam-macam, Mae. Aku nggak mau dapat masalah karena kamu."

"Tenang, kita berdua lumayan mirip. Nggak bakal ada yang nyadar bahwa seorang Maehara Hiroto lah yang berada di posisi Akabane Karma." ujarnya narsis.

Karma hampir muntah mendengar klaim Maehara. Mirip? Dilihat dari mananya? Lubang hidung? Dalam hati Karma berkata 'tampanan dia, kali, kemana-kemana.'

"Udah, buruan tidur. Nanti pas sore aku bangunin lagi."

_Kriet... Brak!_

Karma seketika ingin melemparkan dirinya ke kandang singa. Maehara pasti akan membawa masalah baru baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, itu mungkin memang benar. Maehara membawa masalah baru untuknya. Tapi, masalah macam apa itu tidak ada yang tahu.

Apakah sama seperti yang ada dipikirannya atau malah yang tak pernah sama sekali terpikir olehnya?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

_(Jangan pikir beneran ada tokoh __**Rinka**__ disini, ya. Cuma pinjam nama, kok, soalnya Rio nggak ngasih tahu nama dia ke Karma hihi. Kalo dipaksa ngarang nanti jatohnya nggak pinjam tokoh dari pemilik asli AC.)_

**Note :** maaf kalau ada yang merasa tidak puas dengan chapter ini. Lagi pengen nulis AkaRio, duh, duh. Fic satunya masih ngambang haha. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Semoga kalian suka dengan ini! RnR?


	3. Rinka atau Rio?

_Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei._

_Sekarang dan Dulu itu Berbeda © vonnie winny _

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi yang perlu dilampiaskan._

[AU, OOC, multichapter, dialog memakai bahasa sehari-hari]

[Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma]

_"Dia yang dulu belum tentu sama dengan dia yang sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan, bisa jadi dia telah melupakan segalanya. Tentang kami. Tidak ada jaminan, perasaan itu masih ada."_

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membawa—padahal menculik—Karma dari rumah sakit Maehara langsung tancap gas menuju tempat dimana 'mantan kampus' mereka berada menyusul Terasaka dan Okajima yang katanya sudah _stay_di sana lebih dulu.

Karma hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan saat ia di geret paksa tanpa sempat menolak ajakan temannya itu. Sungguh, yang paling Karma butuhkan sekarang adalah kasur, bantal, dan guling. Bukan jok belakang mobil Maehara!

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Tuan." ujar Maehara cekikikan sambil melirik spion atas dimana pantulan diri Karma di jok belakang yang sedang terkapar kelihatan. Lagaknya sudah seperti sopir taksi saja.

Karma memilih bungkam. Terlalu malas menanggapi ocehan Maehara. Ia sangat mengantuk dan perlu tidur saat ini juga.

Saat matanya baru saja mau terpejam dengan nyaman karena mobil sudah berhenti, tiba-tiba pintu mobil di buka. Karma langsung kesilauan akibat sinar matahari yang tepat mengenai matanya. Sambil masih setengah terpejam Karma meraih pegangan pintu mobil Maehara lalu menutup pintu itu lagi; cepat-cepat.

Karma tak sadar bahwa yang membukakan pintu itu tadinya adalah Maehara. Perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas di jidatnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, manusia satu itu mengamuk menggedor-gedor jendela mobilnya sendiri akibat kesal dengan dia.

"Oi, Karma! Bangun! Sudah sampai! Oi!"

Karma melenguh tak nyaman mendengar teriakkan Maehara, di dalam mobil ia kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustrasi. Gila! Maehara, tega sekali dia dengan Karma. Memaksa lelaki kelelahan itu untuk berkunjung ke kampus. Karma bukannya tidak bersedia, akan tetapi kondisi tubuhnya saat ini tidak dalam fase baik untuk bermain-main. Seketika predikat teman terbaik yang selama ini telah ia berikan pada Maehara terancam cabut.

Maehara hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Karma akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Menampilkan wajah yang sudah kusut luar-dalam. Kemudian keduanya berjalan dengan di pandu Maehara.

"Itu mereka!" Maehara berteriak. "Terasaka! Okajima!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh kompak. Mereka lalu melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat untuk keduanya supaya mendekat.

"Kenapa kalian lama? Kami bahkan udah main satu babak." ujar Terasaka.

Maehara memberikan tatapan seperti berkata 'Biasalah.' pada Terasaka yang langsung di mengerti.

"Loh, Karma, kamu sakit?" tanya Okajima yang melihat Karma di balik punggung Maehara.

Karma menggeleng-geleng. "Nggak. Ini cuma kurang tidur aja tadi malam." sahutnya memakai kata-kata yang sama seperti yang ia lontarkan pada Maehara di rumah sakit.

Okajima ber 'oh' panjang, sedangkan Terasaka mangut-mangut di sebelahnya.

"Nah, karena udah di sini bisa kita mulai main sekarang?" Maehara yang terlihat antusias mulai meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sampai terdengar bunyi _krak-krek _tak karuan. "Aku udah nggak sabar. Rasanya senang sekali, setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa kembali lagi kesini." katanya yang malah bernostalgia. Senyuman khas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ooo... rupanya ada yang menantang," kata Terasaka sambil memandang Maehara penuh arti. Dia lalu memanggil salah satu junior—mahasiswa—kenalannya dan memberi isyarat. Jauh ditengah lapangan sosok itu terlihat mengangguk.

Pemandangan selanjutnya yang bisa di tangkap adalah kerumunan mahasiswa itu yang mulai menyingkir satu persatu dari lapangan. Mereka kini duduk di tepian garis. Ada juga yang duduk di kursi di sekeliling atau malah berdiri di dekat ring basket.

Terasaka melempar pandangannya kini ke arah Maehara lagi, "Berani kalau satu lawan satu dulu? Anggap aja pemanasan."

"Oke. _No problem_." sahut Maehara enteng.

Lalu keduanya berjalan memasuki area lapangan basket. Okajima memandang punggung kedua temannya itu sambil menenggak minuman berkaleng. Karma di samping kemudiam ia lirik.

"Kamu seharusnya nggak perlu ngikutin ajakan Mae,"

Karma menoleh, "Nggak apa-apa. Lagian aku juga udah lama nggak kesini. Sekalian aja lah mumpung ada yang ngajakin." sahutnya.

Okajima hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon.

Hening. Karma mencoba mengamati keadaan di sekitar, "Perasaan aku aja, apa emang kayanya hari ini banyak orang di kampus, ya?" tanyanya.

Karma memang sudah dibuat bingung sejak pertama kali memasuki area kampus. Biasanya juga ramai sih tapi entah kenapa kali ini beda. Jadi, makin banyak. Apa mahasiswa baru sekarang kebanyakan suka nongkrong di kampus?

Dulu di angkatan Karma sendiri biasanya kalau sudah seramai ini pasti kampus lagi ada _event _tertentu_. _Tapi, sejak tadi dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya pergelaran acara. Hanya ada anak lelaki yang bermain basket sepanjang mata memandang.

"Apa ini kerjaannya si Terasaka, ya." gumam Karma.

Kalau benar itu alasannya maka bisa jadi. Mengingat eksistensi temannya yang satu itu memang cukup baik di kalangan para mahasiswa baru.

"Yahhh, abis."

Keluhan Okajima berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Karma, "Mau nitip? Sekalian aku juga pengen keliling nih bentar." tawarnya setelah melihat Okajima gelisah di tempat sebab telah menghabiskan dua kaleng minuman bersoda punya Terasaka.

Okajima nyengir lebar. Seperti melihat malaikat penyelamatnya. "Hihi tolong, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Universitas Kunugigaoka, Okuda dan Rio mendapat sambutan hangat dari beberapa mahasiswa di sana. Ada dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Sepertinya mereka itu adalah utusan langsung dari fakultas yang di perintahkan untuk menemani Okuda dan Rio selagi berjalan-jalan di sana. Dari urusan berkeliling, mengenalkan ini dan itu, menjelaskan satu-dua hal yang Rio tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya apa, sampai memantau kegiatan mereka yang sedang bereksperimen—saat diberi kesempatan untuk mencoba beberapa fasilitas yang ada dalam laboratorium di sana. Sebelum ini memang keberadaan Okuda dan Rio telah di konfirmasi, sehingga mereka bisa bebas melakukan apa saja hal yang diinginkan dengan catatan kalau hal itu sudah di sepakati. Kedatangan keduanya tentu sangat di apresiasi oleh pihak Fakultas MIPA, Universitas Kunugigaoka ini. Untuk alasannya sendiri Rio tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena ada Okuda? Atau karena hal lain. Entahlah.

Rio memang sejak awal tidak terlalu niat untuk datang berkunjung. Sekali lagi, semua ini karena ajakan Okuda dan pengaruh Isogai. Sebenarnya bukan Rio tidak menyukai hal semacam ini, hanya saja dia sudah punya prioritas utamanya yang harus dilakukan dan lebih mendesak. Jangan lupa mengenai alasan Rio berpijak di ibukota ini sekarang karena ia ingin segera menyelesaikan studinya; dengan sempurna.

Untuk memperoleh itu, sesuai rangkaian sistem akademik maka Rio di haruskan untuk melakukan kerja magang di salah satu laboratorium di ibukota ini dan setelahnya masih perlu melakukan penelitian—Rio sudah memutuskan untuk meneliti apa sebelumnya, menyusun riset, mengemukakan temuan hasil risetnya di depan dosen pembimbing dan penguji, dan terakhir adalah sidang. Masih banyak sekali yang perlu dipersiapkan dan dipikirkan oleh Rio.

Dan untuk menjalani itu dia sendiri sudah punya strategi supaya mendapatkan hasil studi yang bisa dibanggakan. Harus sesuai dengan target; salah satunya adalah disiplin dan tekun dalam bekerja selama masa magang. Ia diam-diam telah mendambakan agar dapat memperolah predikat mahasiswa terbaik selama proses magang dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Mantap! Sekarang terbukti kalau Rio benar-benar serius dalam berkuliah. Bukan sekadar _ecek-ecek_ atau omong kosong belaka.

Nakamura Rio adalah seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun yang sedang menempuh pendidikan pada salah satu universitas terbaik di kotanya yang bernama Universitas Keisetsu (meski dalam segala hal masih belum bisa menandingi Universitas Kunugigaoka). Dia mengambil jurusan kimia di fakultas MIPA. Program studi ini memang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak duduk di bangku SMA dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui. Pernah dia di tanya beberapa kali mengenai ini dan jawabannya selalu simpel serta sama dari waktu ke waktu, yaitu karena dia menyukai bidang keilmuan ini. Sekarang Rio sudah menjalani hampir tiga tahun masa kuliah dan telah menyelesaikan semua mata kuliah. Sama saja dengan Okuda. Itulah awal mengapa mereka bisa terjebak di ibukota saat ini.

"Rio, Rio," Okuda memanggil, "Jangan melamun disini dong. Bahaya, tahu. Kita lagi ada di dalam laboratorium nih." ujarnya sambil menyenggol lengan Rio di sebelahnya.

Salah satu mahasiswa yang bertugas mengawasi keduanya pun menoleh ke arah Rio. Bukannya ikut menegur, dia malah terkekeh kecil.

"Tuh 'kan, diketawain. Kamu sih," timpal Okuda.

Rio terlihat tidak terima di salahkan. "Ck. Iya, maaf." sebelum melepar tatapan pada si lelaki yang menertawainya tadi.

Lelaki itu langsung tertunduk.

_Drrtt. Drrtt._

Rio berniat memberitahu Okuda kalau dia harus mengangkat telepon dulu. Namun gadis itu seperti tak mengindahkan kode darinya. Okuda masih sibuk terkesima dengan alat-alat dan bahan-bahan yang ada dalam laboratorium ini.

Akhirnya Rio memutuskan pergi tanpa memerdulikan Okuda lagi. Ada telepon penting yang harus ia angkat.

"Halo?" ucapnya setelah sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menyambut telepon. Tempat sepi di ujung koridor.

_"RINKAAA! Kita udah nyampe di ibukota nih. Kamu dimana?"_

Rio refleks menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. "Iya. Nggak usah teriak-teriak juga. Ini lagi ada urusan bentar. Ntar sore kita ketemu, ya?"

_"Yah, gimana sih. Kita udah nyempat-nyempatin buat ke sini kamunya malah sibuk. Ingat, kita cuma satu minggu di sini. Kamu mau ngebuang-buang waktu yang sebenarnya masih bisa kita habisin bareng, apa?"_

"Ck, iya, iya. Bawel banget sih! Aku janji ntar malem kita _full_ ketemu."

_"Nah, gitu dong. Kalo kaya gini kita berdua bisa maklum sama kamu. Yaudah, gih sana kerja lagi. Yang semangat, ya~"_

Klik.

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Rio menghela napas, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. _Mereka tidak berubah._

Rio melirik jam tangannya. Sudah saatnya bagi Rio kembali ke rutinitas; kerja. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Rio buru-buru menghampiri Okuda yang masih asik dalam laboratorium.

Hingga sampai di ambang pintu masuk, semua orang yang ada di dalam sana terkejut dengan teriakkan Rio. "OKUDA! AKU DULUAN!" katanya sembari menunjukkan jam ke arah Okuda. Sejurus kemudian langsung melesat pergi.

Okuda merutuk dalam hati karena Rio berulah di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia kini jadi pusat perhatian para pengawas.

"Nggak sadar apa ini area kampus? Rio... aku tuh malu karena kamu," geram Okuda, suaranya terlampau pelan.

.

Setelah pukul setengah empat sore Rio dengan langkah tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah _cafe _bergaya oriental. Rio menggerutu karena seharusnya dia telah ada di tempat ini setengah jam yang lalu, namun karena ada suatu kendala di laboratorium tempatnya bekerja dia jadi telat begini.

Rio celingak-celinguk mencari dua orang perempuan yang akan dia temui sebentar lagi. Jujur, ia merasa agak gugup sekarang. Karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka meski telah saling mengenal dengan baik.

"Rin... ka?!" seorang gadis bermanik tajam memanggil takut-takut. Ia masih tidak berada untuk langsung berseru kencang seperti yang terjadi melalui saluran telepon. Takut salah mengenali orang.

Tapi, mereka langsung tersenyum lebar karena orang yang dipanggil merespon. Rio menoleh.

Satu gadis lainnya mengangkat tangan ke arah Rio. Memberi isyarat. Rio mengerti dan langsung menghampiri keduanya pada meja pojok sebelah kanan _cafe_.

"Rinka! Ya ampun, kamu lebih cantik dilihat langsung begini. Iya 'kan, Okano?"

Yang di sebut namanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Sedangkan Rio sudah membekap mulut si gadis yang menyebutkan namanya itu.

"Ssttt... jangan panggil nama itu disini. Panggil Rio aja. Kan aku udah bilang sama kalian." ujar Rio setengah berbisik.

"Hehe, iya, maaf. Kita 'kan cuma terbiasa aja manggil kamu dengan nama Rin—"

"Ssstttt!"

"—iya. Rio, Rio. Puas? Galak amat sih."

Rio tak menanggapi lagi. Mereka lalu kompak duduk di kursi masing-masing yang tersedia di _cafe._

"Oh ya, kamu katanya mau pergi lagi, ya, pas ini?" Okano memulai pembicaraan.

Rio mengangguk lemah.

"Yahhh~" keluh Megu—si gadis bermata tajam.

Rio merasa bersalah. Kedua sahabat dunia mayanya itu terlihat kecewa. Seharusnya yang dilakukan Rio sekarang adalah meluangkan waktu. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Seharusnya dia tak membuat kedua sahabatnya itu menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi... Rio harus kembali ke Universitas Kunugigaoka untuk menjemput Okuda. Teman sekamarnya itu pasti sudah menunggu dia di sana.

"Maaf, yah. Nanti malam kita 'kan juga bakalan ketemu lagi. Soalnya aku nggak enak sama temen sekamar kalo sampe nggak jemput dia. Udah janji." katanya berusaha memberi pengertian.

Megu menghembuskan napas, "Ya udahlah. Mau gimana lagi? Keadaan memaksa."

"Tapi... entar malem jangan sampai lupa," giliran Okano memperingati.

Rio mengangguk mantap, "Pasti kalo itu mah." ia beranjak setelah mencuri _milkshake_ Megu. "Sampai ketemu nanti malam," ujarnya yang sudah hendak melangkah. Tapi terpaksa pula terhenti.

"Eh, Rio." panggil Megu.

"Hm?"

Kedua sahabatnya itu merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Rio terkikik-kikik sendiri melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. Namun, ia mengiyakan saja. Rio mendekat lalu memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya tersebut, tak peduli lagi dengan pandangan para pengunjung _cafe_ setelah mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena acara 'peluk-memeluk' itu. Lagak mereka sudah seperti seorang ibu yang baru bertemu dengan anaknya setelah beberapa tahun terpisah.

Rio yang lebih dulu mengendurkan pelukan diantara mereka. "Aku pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti," pamitnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih lima belas menit akhirnya Rio sampai juga di Universitas Kunugigaoka. Memarkirkan motornya terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah masuk lagi ke dalam fakultas MIPA universitas tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah, mendengar suara dari balik tembok nyatanya menarik perhatian serta menggugah selera Rio. Ia sudah berniat pindah haluan dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengintip sebelum suara Okuda di kejauhan menahan pergerakannya.

"Hei, Rio! Kemana aja sih?" serunya. "Aku udah nungguin dari tadi, tahu."

Rio nyengir, "Maaf, ya."

"Gimana tadi, nggak dimarahin 'kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Tsk! Kamulah. Nggak di marahin bagian teknisi 'kan? Melihat kamu bisa berdiri disini sekarang kayanya emang nggak jadi di rajam." sindir Okuda sambil memegang dagunya.

Rio sebal memukul pelan bahu Okuda. Serangan balik ia layangkan. "Bilang aja kalo kamu nggak seneng aku jemput sekarang. Kamu pasti mau bilang 'kenapa nggak dilama-lamain aja kerjanya?' iya 'kan?" tuduh Rio sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Okuda.

"Yeee... apaan sih."

Rio tergelak. Dan lagi-lagi suara berisik di balik tembok mengusik batinnya.

"Kamu ngeliatin tembok dari tadi ngapain? Ada yang menarik emang?" tanya Okuda yang ternyata menyadari gelagat Rio.

Rio menggeleng, matanya masih tidak teralihkan. "Nggak, cuma penasaran aja. Kayanya rame banget."

"Ya kali, Rio. Namanya juga kampus. Masa iya sepi?"

Rio tak menjawab dan mulai mendekati tembok. Tengok kanan-kiri nampak mencari sesuatu. Okuda di belakangnya mengekor.

"Anak-anak cowok pada main basket di sana. Tadi aku nggak sengaja liat pas mau makan."

"Kamu ke sebelah? Makan dimana?"

"Iya. Makan di kantin sana sama salah satu cowok yang tadi mandu kita keliling."

Dalam pikiran Rio temannya ini sudah mulai berani main-main dengan anak-anak di Universitas Kunugigaoka.

Rio menoleh ke belakang sambil memicingkan mata, "Kok aku mulai curiga sama kamu, ya?"

Okuda merasa tatapan Rio sangat mengintimidasi dirinya dan membuat dia jadi sedikit malu, "Apaan sih, Rio."

"Okuda?"

"Hm?"

"Di sebelah emang fakultas apa?" Rio bicara sambil memindahkan kursi yang baru saja di temukannya dari balik terpal di belakang suatu ruangan. Kursi itu kemudian di posisikan tepat di sisi tembok.

"Fakultas Kedokteran. Kamu ngapain sih?" Okuda kini dibuat bingung dengan yang tengah di kerjakan Rio.

Ini anak serius mau ngintip?

_Puk. Buk. Tap._

Gadis pirang itu dengan cepat sudah nangkring di atas tembok. Gila! Hebat manjat!

"Rio! Turun, entar kalo kamu jatuh gimana? Kurang kerjaan banget sih jadi cewek." Okuda di bawah mencak-mencak.

"Udah terlanjur naik. Lagian bentar doang kok." sahut Rio seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma menelusuri sepanjang koridor Fakultas Kedokteran. Keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di lapangan. Di sini malah tak terlihat satu kepala pun muncul.

Setelah merasa cukup puas berkeliling, Karma memutuskan membeli minuman dingin untuknya sekaligus untuk teman-temannya. Ah, pesanan Okajima tentu ia juga tidak lupa. Tiga kaleng minuman bersoda.

Diujung koridor sudah terlihat kantin yang dulu sering di kunjungi Karma. Di sanalah tempat mereka bercengkerama selagi menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya. Dia bahkan sampai tahu banyak mengenai pemilik kantin tersebut, mulai dari nama, kebiasaan, jadwal buka-tutup, kelakuannya, dan hobinya (yang konon suka sekali mengobrol dengan para mahasiswa langganan) saking seringnya Karma nongkrong di sana. Karma tersenyum melihat kantin itu masih buka padahal matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam; hampir senja. Anak-anak kampus juga pasti sudah bubar jalan di jam-jam segini.

Sampai di depan sana, si penjaga kantin yang nyatanya seorang wanita paruh baya itu nampak setengah terkejut. Rupanya tidak hanya Karma yang mengenal dengan baik sang pemilik kantin ini, "Eh, Karma!" katanya tak percaya, "Kamu tumben kesini lagi. Main basket juga?"

Karma mengangguk dengan sopan, senyum sudah sejak tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Iya, Bu. Kebetulan punya waktu buat mampir kesini."

"Duh, duh. Mahasiswa yang dulu suka bikin onar sudah jadi orang sibuk saja sekarang." godanya pada Karma.

Karma makin tersenyum lebar di katai begitu oleh si Ibu Kantin. Sama sekali tidak marah ataupun merasa tersinggung.

"Dulu itu ke ikut sama kelakuannya Maehara, Bu. Padahal aku sendiri nggak nakal aslinya." ujar Karma membela diri.

Ibu kantin mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. Dia seperti menerawang, seolah sedang menggali ingatan mengenai anak yang baru saja disebutkan Karma.

"Oooh, Maehara yang itu. Aduh, ibu hampir lupa." ujarnya sambil menepuk jidat. "Maklumlah, udah tua." timpal si Ibu lagi.

Karma tertawa saja mendengar guyonan sang ibu kantin. Wanita kepala empat itu memang selalu bisa membuat Karma tersenyum karena tingkahnya. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa minuman yang sempat di sebutkannya tadi dari lemari es.

"Berapa, Bu?"

"Em... lima, ya. Sebentar biar Ibu hitung dulu,"

Karma tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa lagi. Melihat si Ibu kesusahan dalam berhitung menggunakan jari-jemarinya dan memasang wajah seakan tengah berpikir keras tapi ujung-ujungnya mengambil juga dengan kalkulator yang ada di atas meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tingkah pemilik kantin ini benar-benar tak berubah. Tetap lucu seperti dulu.

"... 37.000." kata si Ibu setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Ini." Karma menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. "Terima kasih banyak, Bu." sembari pamitan.

"Iya. Eh, Karma. Kampus sedang ada acara apa memangnya?"

Langkah Karma terhenti saat sang ibu kantin memanggilnya lagi. Bahkan orang di area kampus sendiri tidak tahu? Lalu bagaimana Karma bisa tahu?

Karma menjawab dengan jujur, "Kurang tahu, Bu."

Si ibu kini memasang tampang bingung. "Aneh sekali. Biasanya kalau ada acara atau sesuatu ibu pasti tahu. Tapi, seharian ini, ibu tidak mendengar desas-desus akan adanya acara apapun."

Karma ikut-ikutan memasang tampang berpikirnya. Ya, kan, bahkan ibu kantin juga sadar situasi kampus saat ini.

"Eh, eh, eh, tadi juga ada mahasiswa dari universitas lain _loh_ kesini. Mereka barusan habis dari kantin ibu."

Karma hanya mangut-mangut menanggapi. _Well_, itu biasa saja dan tidak penting juga sih dia tahu urusan kampus sekarang.

"Pergi dulu, Bu." katanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Rio sedang memfokuskan penglihatan pada objek beberapa meter di depan. Ia berpegangan pada ranting pohon di sebelahnya yang menjulur sampai ke seberang tembok. Ternyata memang benar kata Okuda. Hanya segerombolan anak lelaki yang main basket terlihat.

Tapi... tunggu? Kata Okuda ini Fakultas Kedokteran 'kan?

Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuatnya teringat lagi akan seseorang.

Rio menggeleng-ngeleng, mencoba menepis pemikiran tentang orang tersebut.

Mata Rio selanjutnya secara tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang lelaki di dekat tembok. Pandangan Rio yang sedari tadi jauh ke lapangan adalah alasan mengapa ia tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang lebih dekat dengan tembok.

Pupil gadis pirang itu perlahan membesar setelah ia berhasil mengenali wajah lelaki tersebut. Buru-buru ia berbalik dan menatap dengan perasaan cemas ke arah Okuda dibawah.

"Apa?"

Okuda gagal paham dengan komat-kamit mulut Rio. Sekarang kenapa lagi teman sekamarnya itu?

"Nggak kedengeran," ujarnya.

Rio diatas tembok kesal sendiri melihat reaksi Okuda. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya jengah. _Pintar-pintar, _loading _lama. Kurang peka lagi. _Hal itu tak di duga menjadi alasan pertama pemicu Rio kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya limbung dan naas malah jatuh ke seberang tembok.

"RIO!"

.

Karma baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika tubuhnya terasa di timpa oleh sesuatu yang berat.

_Bruk!_

Karma jatuh tersungkur di tanah karena dorongan keras dari arah samping kiri. Minumannya pun berhamburan keluar dari dalam bungkus.

"Aduh!"

"Hati-hati dong kalo—"

Karma maupun orang yang telah menyebabkan dia jatuh sama-sama terbelalak setelah mereka berhasil berdiri. Keduanya sama-sama diam dalam posisi itu. Sampai akhirnya...

"Karmaaa!"

... salah satu dari mereka ada yang ambruk.

Lengkingan itu berasal dari suara si ibu kantin dan si gadis penimpa.

.

.

.

.

.

Okuda dengan setengah niat melewati tembok pembatas antara kedua fakultas. Dia kesal karena harus memutar dulu agar bisa sampai di sini; di Fakultas Kedokteran.

"Rio, kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa—"

"Karmaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Karma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya akibat cahaya yang terasa langsung menembus retina. Butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa membiasakan diri dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu. Kerutan-kerutan di wajah Karma makin kentara saat ia mendapati tubuhnya terbaring lemas di ruangan dengan dominan warna putih. Sebuah ruang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Karma? Hei," panggil Maehara.

Lelaki itu seketika berdiri saat menyadari Karma bangun dan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku pingsan ternyata," Karma menertawai dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri. Sesekali ia juga meringis.

Maehara mendecak sembari mendudukkan dirinya lagi di kursi tepat di sisi kasur Karma, "Makanya kalo kerja tuh biasa aja. Jangan dipaksa kalo emang udah nggak kuat."

Karma hanya menyunggingkan senyum tak mau meladeni Maehara lebih, dia hanya ingin berkata, "Makasih, Mae."

"Buat?"

"Ya, karena udah ngebawa aku kesini. Padahal 'kan kita jauh."

Maehara menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aku aja baru tahu pas kamu udah baringan disini."

"Lah, terus?"

"Kata perawat sih yang bawa kamu kesini cewek." sedetik kemudian ia nampak kaget, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Bentar deh, Karma. Kamu lupa? Ha? Seriusan nih? Jangan bilang kalo kamu amnesia dadakan. Aduh~..."

Berikutnya Karma sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Maehara. Pikirannya melayang. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi sore bertemu kembali dengan perempuan yang beberapa hari ini sempat memenuhi otaknya.

_Tap, tap._

Karma makin mengeratkan pegangan pada kepala saat ia rasa denyutan nyeri itu makin menjadi. Di dalam sana kejadian beberapa saat lalu kembali berputar-putar; membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Gadis itu lagi... kenapa bisa?

_Tap, tap, tap._

Samar-samar Karma bisa mendengar suara Maehara memanggil namanya lagi.

"Karma? Oi? Jangan ngelamun—yee~ gimana sih."

"Rin~ka..." lirih Karma sedikitpun ia tak menghiraukan ocehan Maehara.

"Hah?"

"Mae, aku ketemu lagi sama dia, Mae."

Maehara memastikan, "Yang bener kamu?"

"Iya. Rinka."

_Brak!_

Pintu di depan terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok perempuan berdiri dengan menenteng kantong plastik di tangan.

"Nah, kayanya ini nih ceweknya yang udah bawa kamu." celetuk Maehara.

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada perempuan yang baru masuk tersebut. Perempuan itu lalu mendekat dan menyodorkan kantong plastik di tangannya kepada Maehara.

"Nih. Kasih makan temenmu," katanya. Kemudian ia beralih pada Karma di atas kasur, "Syukurlah kalo kamu udah sadar. Maaf, ya, sebelumnya atas kejadian tadi sore."

"... Rinka mana?"

Perempuan itu mengernyit, sebelum kemudian saling pandang dengan Maehara.

"Hehe. Maklumin aja. Mungkin efek kebentur," ujar Maehara sekenanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Lelaki ini juga tidak terlalu mengerti situasi, makanya tidak punya jawaban yang pas.

Perempuan itu menghela napas, "Mungkin maksud kamu Rio. Dia lagi ada urusan. Tuh, makanan, tadi dia yang beliin. Terus, pamit gitu aja." ujarnya dengan santai. "Oiya, dia tadi sempat nitip salam dan juga pesan, katanya maaf karena udah nabrak kamu sama nggak bisa jagain kamu."

Perempuan itu kemudian merogoh saku.

"Bentar, ya. Mau ngasih tahu dia dulu kalo kamu udah siuman. Kali aja dia mau datang kesini," ia lalu bergegas mengambil jarak dari Maehara dan Karma. "Halo, Rio?"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Rinka..."_

_"Harus berapa kali aku kasih tahu kalau aku bukan Rinka. Aku, Rio! R-I-O!"_

_"Nggak. Aku yakin kalo kamu Rinka."_

_"Karma, _please_."_

_"Jujur sama aku,"_

_"..."_

_"Rinka..."_

_"KARMA!"_

_Keduanya saling menatap dengan sorot mata yang berbeda makna._

_"Orang yang baru ketemu sekali nggak mungkin langsung tahu nama. Kalaupun tahu, maka cuma ada dua kemungkinan..."_

_Rio membeku._

_"... kamu nggak asing sama aku atau emang udah lama tahu tentangku."_

**TBC**

* * *

**Note : **hm, berat juga ya jadi AkaRio. Hihi. Gimana kalo kejadian begini terjadi pada kalian? Mengaku atau menutupi? Chapter depan bakal banyak momen mereka, nih. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini! Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia mampir, review, fav, dan follow. Mulai dari sini _uptade_ mungkin akan agak terlambat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Seminggu sekali, mungkin. _I dont know_. Tapi, tenang, fic ini bakal terus berlanjut kok walaupun secara perlahan-lahan wkwk. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Tanpa kalian, author ini tak ada artinya! (—abaikan saja.)


End file.
